


Unusual Practice

by umbral_artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm, Patient Remus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, doctor sirius, questionable medical practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbral_artist/pseuds/umbral_artist
Summary: A scheduled prostate exam goes sexual.





	Unusual Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Medical Play   
> One to three pairings (or 'any'):  Remus/Sirius   
> Optional Prompt/Extras: Sirius is a doctor, and Remus is his patient. A scheduled prostate exam goes sexual.   
> Submitted By: Anon
> 
> Thanks anon, I wrote this in one fevered frenzied session! Also thanks Lecheesie for being my lovely beta.

 

Remus sat in the bland coloured waiting room, holding the clipboard with his medical information scribbled in, shaking his leg in nervous anticipation while he waited for his name to be called.

“Remus Lupin?” He snapped his head up to the nurse standing in the doorway reading from a clipboard. When he stood, she looked up and smiled, holding the door open for him. He handed her his paperwork as she waved him through. “Right this way.”

They wound through several halls and she lead him into an examination room, sitting down at the computer and scanning her badge.

“Can you confirm your date of birth?”

“10 th of March, 1980.”

“Thank you. Any changes to medications?”

“No.”

She clicked boxes, cycling through pages on the screen and Remus went back to shaking his leg nervously. “And we’re doing a prostate exam today, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Any history of prostate cancer in your family, Mr. Lupin?”

“My father passed from the disease a few years ago, so my physician recommended I have the screening done at 40 rather than waiting another 10 years,” Remus explained.

The women nodded, typing notes into his file, before locking the computer again. She crossed to a cupboard, pulling out a folded pile of blue fabric, laying it on the desk next to Remus. “Go ahead and get undressed, gown ties in the back, and Dr. Black will be with you shortly.”

Remus nodded, waiting for her to close the door behind her before stripping off his clothes and folding them into a neat pile on the chair he had been seated in. He shrugged on the gown and was just struggling with the ties, twisting to match them up, when there was a perfunctory knock on the door.

He glanced up and back down at the ties, but quickly did a double take, positive his eyes were wide as saucers as he eyed up the doctor who walked into the room, pushing the door shut behind him. The man waved his hand under the disinfectant machine, watching Remus struggle with a crooked smile. “You can just leave it, it’s going to come untied in a moment anyway.” When he shook Remus’ hand to introduce himself, it was solid, and warm, and firm beneath Remus’ palm. “Dr. Black, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Remus Lupin,” he replied absently, attempting to keep his gaze casual and not give away how desperately he wanted to undress the man with his eyes. And possibly his hands.

Dr. Black could not have been any older than Remus himself, with sharp austere features and angular eyes the colour of a marble statue, perhaps that of the Greek God who surely must have chiseled him. His black hair had only the fewest shoots of silver mixed in, and was pulled back from his face in a low knot at the nape of his neck.

Sitting down at the computer, Dr. Black reviewed the notes the nurse had left him. “Okay, soooo, a family history of prostate cancer, definitely a good call to have it checked out early. Have you had any problems with rectal bleeding?”

“No.”

“Pain urinating?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sexually active?”

Remus grimaced. “Not for… a few years now,” he admitted not meeting the doctor’s eye. 

“You are not required to disclose this information, but I only ask because studies have show homosexual and bisexual men are at a slightly higher risk of prostate problems. Have you been on the receiving end of same sex anal intercourse?”

Again Remus didn’t look at the doctor, but he was sure the flush colouring his cheeks did enough to answer the question even if he hadn’t chosen to. “Not in a few years now,” he repeated.

“Okay.” The man clapped his hands. “Let’s take a look, and hopefully we can get you in and out of here, quick and easy.” He found a pair of gloves and lubricant, carefully laying everything out before gesturing Remus toward the exam table. “I’m going to have you stand with your legs spread, leaning over the table and resting on your elbows. Make sure that you’re comfortable, should be a position you can hold for a bit.”

As soon as Remus leaned over the edge bracing his elbows, the gown fell open leaving his bare ass exposed and left him feeling filthy - as if he were presenting himself for the doctor to do as he saw fit. He shivered at the thought.

Dr. Black nudged his legs open wider with a knee to the inside of his thigh and Remus bit back a groan. This was  _ not good. _ He had never even considered the fact that the urologist who would be feeling up his ass could be an absolute hottie, and of course it was his luck that the first person to fondle his bits after a several year long dry spell would be someone who could have stepped right out of his deepest, darkest wank fantasies. 

“Okay, this might be a little cold at first, sorry.” 

One gloved hand rested on his lower back in warning, before moving down to spread his asscheeks. As soon as the finger breached his hole, Remus, embarrassingly, let out a small gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Dr. Black hadn’t heard. The finger paused its progress. No such luck. 

“Did I hurt you? This will be slightly uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt, I can add more lubrication if I need to.”

“No, no!” He bit his lip to prevent himself from continuing, or god forbid, going on to explain that he gasped because it had been so  _ long _ since someone had fingered him and he had forgotten how wonderful it felt. That tingling of nerves that shoots pleasure to his toes with even the first probing touch.

“Okaaay, well let me know if that changes, I don’t want to hurt you.” Dr. Black’s finger slowly pushed further in until it passed the first ring of muscles. Remus fought to keep still and bit down harder on his lip as the digit began to stroke his inner wall. “Doing alright?”

“Uh huh-haaaaa,” Remus dropped his head, hiding his face in mortification at the undeniably pleasurable sound that escaped him.

“It’s alright, just try to relax. You don’t have an enlarged prostate, which is a good sign, however it does make this process take a little bit longer. I have to physically enlarge your prostate to examine it for nodules.” Dr. Black explained in a soothing tone, while continuing to stroke Remus, finger crooked and massaging him. 

Gazing between his legs, Remus could see his cock filling with blood and hoped that his doctor wouldn’t look down. Tingles like electricity spread down his legs and warmth filled his gut. He closed his eyes, trying to relax and think of anything except the extremely attractive man with a finger up his arse and giving him more pleasure than he’d gotten in years.

He focused on his breathing, slow in through his nose and out through his mouth. “That’s it, relax, just like that. You’re doing so good, Remus,” the deep, warm voice behind him murmured. 

He couldn’t help it: at the words of praise he whimpered and thrust back, a natural response to satisfy his craving for  _ more _ . Behind him Dr. Black gasped, caught off guard as his finger slipped deeper in Remus, losing the rhythm of the massage needed to enlarge his prostate.

The doctor laid a large hand on his back, pushing him down and holding him in place, nudging him back toward the table with his thigh. “Steady,” he commanded, but it came out much huskier than Remus remembered his voice being. Maybe it was just his imagination and current state of arousal conjuring the sound. 

Dr. Black’s finger withdrew a bit, searching for the hard gland again. As soon as his fingers brushed it, Remus cried out. “Shhhhh,” Black hushed him, “don’t want someone bursting in here, do you?” There was amusement in his voice, but Remus hardly noticed it. “There’s nothing abnormal about your prostate, from what I can feel.”

“Please don’t stop,” Remus begged shamelessly. 

The doctor’s massage only paused momentarily, before resuming its ministrations. “I really shouldn’t…”

“Please, please, I’ll do anything. I’ll be quiet. I won’t tell anyone. Please, just,  _ fuck, _ it feel so good.”

“You could come just like this, couldn’t you?” he asked in amazement. Remus could only whimper in response. A hand tight on his hip, the doctor leaned forward, hot breath ghosting Remus’ ear. “Anything you say? What I  _ really _ want is my name  _ quietly  _ on those pretty lips of yours as you cum.”

Remus rolled his hips unconsciously, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. “What is it?”

“Sirius.”

The name was imprinted on his mind and he really did try to hold still as Sirius’s motions became less clinical and more hot and torturous. He crooked his fingers inside him, beckoning with a rapid come-hither, but as Remus grew closer to the edge, Sirius would stop. Slowly pumping the finger in and out of him, careful to hardly brush his prostate until Remus had come away from that breaking point. 

Sirius’ mouth roamed over his exposed neck, pressing hot kisses and peppering in small nips, but never enough to give Remus what he was really wanting - never enough to leave a mark. Remus was sure he was going to lose his mind, nothing had ever felt this good. He felt as though liquid fire ran in his veins, molton and thick, and hot. 

Chasing those lips, he twisted until he finally caught Sirius in a kiss. It was awkward and sloppy, a mess of teeth and much too rough, but when Remus moaned quietly, Sirius quickly swallowed it. 

Remus’ legs were shaking so hard he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself up. They shook harder and harder as Sirius pushed him toward the edge yet again. The man wrapped his free arm around his stomach, keeping him from collapsing as he continued to stroke Remus’ prostate. 

He was panting and his mouth hung open, unable to reciprocate the kisses that Sirius still pressed to the corner of his mouth, bit into his bottom lip. Remus’ body bucked involuntarily, his voice weak and thready with need, but all he could do was chant that name - a prayer on his lips as he begged,  _ “Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…” _

His eyes rolled back and legs gave out, Sirius holding him up even as he continued to stroke him through the orgasm that ripped through him. Remus shot strip after strip of hot cum onto the gown, his body rocking with every fresh wave but he  _ couldn’t stop coming.  _ Tears streamed down his face but still he begged Sirius, until he finally went limp in the other man’s arms. 

Sirius withdrew his finger carefully, lowering himself and Remus to the floor. He removed the gloves and tossed them to the side before gathering Remus in his arms, softly shushing and holding him. Remus couldn’t open his eyes and his ears rang, but he rested his head on Sirius’ chest, panting harder than if he had just run a marathon. 

When he blinked his eyes open blearly, he turned and pressed chaste kisses to the other man’s neck before burying his nose there. “Need to teach me how to do that so I can return the favour,” he murmured.

Sirius laughed lowly. “I don’t think you’re in any position to do much more than sleep at the moment.”

Remus hummed, lazy in his refractory bliss. “Just have to take you to dinner and woo you into another round some other time then.”

“You don’t even know that I’m gay,” he pointed out.

Lifting his head and giving the man a cheeky smile, Remus wiggled slightly, drawing attention to the man’s  _ very  _ hard cock straining in his trousers and pressed against the curve of Remus’ ass. “Sorry, your body outed you.”

His cheeks were flushed as Sirius shook his head. “I’m sure there are rules against this, but since we’ve already probably broken at least a dozen,  _ fuck, _ yes I’d love to get dinner sometime.”


End file.
